


Limits

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have a care in the world. They don't stay dead, after all. Or... do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for anonymous on tumblr. This is based in the Immortal FAHC AU that I have previously written for, but you don't need to have read those to understand this.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Gavin,” Michael spat. His voice was full of venom.

“You just don’t want to admit I’m right!” Gavin snapped back. “Tone down your ego for a second and think about it.”

“There is no way it will go wrong! Shut the fuck up! God, I hate you.”

“Michael-”

“Gavin, enough!” Geoff butted in. “You’re not the explosions expert. Get in position, idiot.”

Gavin was silent over the coms, but everyone could hear him seething. Geoff sighed. “Everyone in place?”

From inside the bank, Jack glanced over to where Ryan was sitting on a bench ‘playing’ on his phone. “Check.”

“Check,” Ryan said, his lips barely moving. 

Ray was outside in the getaway van with Geoff. “Check.”

“Check,” Michael said from the alley outside the bank, breaching charge set on the bank’s side door. 

They waited. 

“Gavin?” Ryan urged tensely.

“Check,” Gavin muttered, fingers twitching on his laptop as he sat in the helicopter. “I have streetlights at my command and I have the cameras on a loop.”

“At least you’re doing something besides bitching,” Michael grumbled.

None of them spoke for a few moments. Geoff gave Ray a worried look, tempted to cut the heist off, but Ray shook his head. They were all in position, all ready to go at Geoff’s word. 

Geoff inhaled deeply. He had a bad feeling. “All right, then, heist!”

—

“Where is Gavin?” Jack screamed over the coms and gunfire. “We’re at the chopper!”

“Holdin’ them off until Michael gets here!” Gavin yelled back. “Bloody prick!”

“I can take care of myself!” Michael swore as glass shattered over the coms. 

“Not leavin’ you behind!”

“You fucking moron, get the fuck out before you compromise the heist any more!”

“Michael-”

“Gavin, shut the fuck up and go! God dammit, listen to someone for a change instead of trying to do things yourself! You’re fucking incompetent!”

“Michael, stop it!” Jack snapped. 

Gavin’s voice was cold now, and harder to hear over the police sirens and gunfire. “Get to the fucking chopper, Michael, I can see you.”

Gavin’s usage of the curse brought everyone up short. 

“Where the hell are you?” Geoff asked.

“Don’t worry about it. Jack?”

Jack sighed and slid into the cockpit. “I got the controls.”

“Jack!” Ryan exclaimed.

“Michael, hurry up!” Ray shouted. Jack started the helicopter and the wind began to ruffle his hair. His knuckles were white as he gripped the helicopter door.

Michael threw open the car door and took a rolling tumble from the moving vehicle. He swore and managed to jump to his feet, disoriented but alive. He scrambled for the ladder up to the waiting helicopter. Ryan chucked grenades from the top of the building, yelling obscenities in- was that Russian?

“Gavin, come on!” Jack yelled into the com.

“Just go, I’ll be fine,” he replied, his voice like steel. 

Ryan slipped into the chopper beside Ray. “We gotta go!”

“But Gavin-” 

“Just leave him,” Michael spat bitterly. “He dies, whatever.”

The rest of the crew shared an uncomfortable look. “Find somewhere safe to hide, Gav,” Ryan said finally as the chopper lifted up. “We’ll get you later.”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Good luck, you gu-” 

They all cringed at the choking and gory gurgling noise before Gavin’s com crackled out.

They were silent for a few minutes, waiting for Gavin to pipe in again when he respawned. But there was nothing.

“Maybe his earpiece broke,” Ray spoke up as they flew to the safehouse.

“Or he’s being a fucking asshole,” Michael grumbled. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

Two days later, there was no word from Gavin. The Crew was worried, but didn’t mention it. Michael was still stewing.

Four days after the heist Geoff and Jack were considering sending a search team to look for Gavin. Ryan warned them that the police were still on high alert.

One week after the heist Michael’s rage had a new cause, Gavin’s absence. None of the others said it but it was obvious that he was just as anxious as the rest of them. Every call, text, and email was left unchecked and unanswered.

They went back cautiously, incognito, and searched for him. His apartment was empty. Meg hadn’t heard from his and was getting worried. None of their other friends and allies had seen him since the heist.

Ten days after the heist Geoff called a meeting. The entire Crew was there.

“I’m sure most of you know why we’re here,” Geoff started.

“Gavin’s missing,” Matt said quietly.

Geoff nodded. His expression was grim. “There’s no trace of him at all. Anywhere. I was talking with Ryan, and…” he trailed off, choking up.

Ryan was sat flipping a knife between his fingers. The knife tumbled to the floor and he stared down at it for a few moments. His hands were shaking. 

“I think we might have limited respawns,” Ryan deadpanned finally. “And I think Gavin must have reached his limit.”

They walked on eggshells after that. They were numb, Gavin was dead, actually, really, permanently dead, and any one of their deaths could be their last. Michael was inconsolable and Ray spent hours trying to hotbox away his emotions. Jack stayed in her apartment with Caiti and replied curtly to calls from Geoff and Ryan. The door to the planning room was locked, and Ryan left a gold coin in Gavin’s room, saying only, “for the boat fare,” when Geoff asked. 

Two and a half weeks after what seemed like the Crew’s last heist ever, they were in HQ. Geoff was nursing a bottle. Ryan was meticulously strip cleaning someone’s pistol. He’d forgotten whose. Michael was curled up on on the couch, Jack absently carding her fingers through his hair. Ray was half asleep on the floor, his eyes red from the weed, not crying, he had insisted tiredly.

The door opened. 

There were weapons drawn, aimed, and ready to fire before the intruder could take a step. 

The intruder took one step. Two guns clattered to the ground.

“G-Gavin…” Geoff sounded choked.

Gavin’s face was a guarded mask as he waited.

Michael threw his weapons on the ground and launched himself at the Englishman. Everyone started forward, sure he was going to snap his neck, but Michael pulled Gavin tightly to his body, shaking, tears leaking from his eyes. “Gavin, Gavin, oh my god, you idiot, you’re alive!”

Gavin’s expressionless countenance took on confusion as he let his head find the space between Michael’s neck and shoulder. “Of course I am.”

“We- we-” Ray started.

“Thought you were dead. Permanently dead,” Ryan finished, his tone giving away his emotion.

“You never showed up after the heist,” Geoff said. “We thought that it meant you were dead. We couldn’t find you. There was nothing. You were just gone. What were we supposed to think?”

Michael refused to let go of Gavin. Gavin finally brought his hands up to rest on the snarling wolf on Michael’s jacket. “I… I’m sorry,” he mumbled into Michael’s collar. “You were so mad, and then I bollocksed the heist, I… I didn’t think you’d forgive me…”

“So you just vanished and let us think you were dead? It was almost three weeks ago!” Ray’s voice shook as bad as his hands.

“I went to England,” Gavin confessed. “I wish with Dan. He convinced me to come back.”

“Gav…” Ryan said softly. “We were so worried.”

“Michael?” Gavin asked.

“Shut up,” Michael said. “Please. Shut up and don’t let go, god, Gavin. I’m so sorry, boi. I’m sorry. I should’ve watched my temper. You were right, it was my fault, the charge wasn’t timed right. I said some things I shouldn’t have-”

“Michael, boi, stop talking.” Gavin tightened his grip on him. “We both were really stupid.”

“We’re all stupid,” Ray said. “Come on, guys, where the love for Ray, huh? Leave the Puerto Rican out of the hug?”

The other two laughed around their bittersweet reunion and made room for Ray to squeeze in between them.

“Don’t do that again, Gavin, please,” Ryan said, resting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “No matter how bad it gets, okay?”

Gavin nodded. “I’m sorry, Rye-bread.”

“I’m gonna punch you in your stupid nose,” Geoff said. “And then I’m never letting you out of my sight again, buddy.”

Jack slipped her hand under Gavin’s on Michael’s back and held it tightly. “Really, Gavin, we love you, okay? Don’t scare us like that.”

“Funerals suck,” Ray added. “Especially when two different people spouted two totally different prayers to totally different gods. Cough Michael, cough, Ryan, cough. It was sad and everyone cried.”

“Even you, Ray?”

“Nah, never.” Ray bumped his head on Gavin’s. “I bawled like a baby.”

“I’m glad to be home,” Gavin said.


End file.
